Ketika Kau Mendapat Masalah
by Fvvn
Summary: Kenapa bisa-bisanya kalian menganggapku enteng dan berkata dengan ringannya, "Sabar ya.." CIH! Sabar… kerbau di depan rumahku juga bisa ngomong begitu jika saja diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan bahasa manusia…


**Title : **Ketika Kau Mendapat Masalah

**Genre : **Family/Humor

**Rate :** K

**Warning :** no romance scene, jangan ngarepin cerita romantis di fic saia, kayaknya ini agak OOC deh meskipun pengennya nggak *Hehehe*, isi kandungan dan moralnya simpulkan sendiri yah… *nyengir kuda*, semoga kali ini fic saia nggak menjadi fic kosong tanpa makna ,

**xXx(Fujisaki Fuun)xXx**

Kau tau? Bagaimana rasanya perasaanku saat ini. Super hebat. Huh… hidup ini benar-benar cacat! Kalian tidak mengerti, aku serius. Aku benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk memahami perasaan labilku saat ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kalian menganggapku enteng dan berkata dengan ringannya, "Sabar ya.." CIH! Sabar… kerbau di depan rumahku juga bisa ngomong begitu jika saja diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan bahasa manusia…

kesal.

Aku KESAL setengah mati.

Aku cukup muak, dengan kondisi rumah yang selalu berisik dengan tangisan ibu, dan amukan ayah. Kuulangi lagi BERISIK. Kalian tidak tahu betapa hancurnya keluargaku, yang saat ini tengah di ujung tanduk, dan selangkah lagi menuju kekacauan. Rasanya ingin sekali memecahkan kepala seseorang demi melepaskan perasaan yang tertahan ini.

ARGGGHH!

Aku bahkan tidak konsen untuk sekedar membaca buku sekolah! Apa-apaan ini?

"Semuanya sa-salah… hiks! Semua yang aku kerjakan selalu dibilang salah!" itu suara ibuku. Dengan kondisi yang tersedak tangis, ia membanting pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Berisik! Kau selalu mengganggu pekerjaanku! Dasar setan!" yang ini milik ayahku. saat ini dia berteriak dari ruang tamu dengan suara yang tidak kecil, sampai-sampai masih terdengar jelas di kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Keluargaku, munafik. Aku masih hapal sekali ketika ayah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mengeluh saat mengerjakan sesuatu demi mencapai kesuksesan.

"_Kuncinya, kau harus bisa menahan emosi mu Sasuke. Orang pintar tidak akan pernah mempunyai sifat pemarah. Seandainya ada, itupun hanya kemungkinan dengan perbandingan 1 : 10,"_

Nyatanya, ucapan itu di lupakannya dan menjadi angin lewat buatnya saat ini. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara menggerutu di sela-sela mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Entah itu soal alat elekroniknya yang rusak, aku tidak mau tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Sial! Rusak kan! Gimana mau selesai? Kalau aku selalu diganggu olehnya! Dikira tugas ini mudah apa?"

Arrgh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kondisi memuakkan seperti ini! Aku mau keluar dan menginap di rumah si pirang jelek itu.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?"

Dasar… bapak-bapak tua itu tahu kalau aku mau kabur,

"Sudahlah, kau urus saja pekerjaanmu yang menyusahkan itu…"

"SASUKE!" mungkin ia kesal, kerah bajuku di jambak, "Ngomong apa kau? Dasar anak brengsek!" lalu, sebuah tangan melayang dan mendarat mulus di pipiku,

PLAK!

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini orangtuamu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan yang aneh-aneh.. sudah ah, aku mau pergi. daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik urusi saja pekerjaan pentingmu… pak," dengan kesal, aku memanggilnya seolah dia adalah orang lain, dan tanpa menoleh lagi aku lari setelah melepaskan jambakan tangannya dari kerah bajuku.

"SASUKE!" ia masih berteriak, seolah tidak merestui kepergianku. Siapa yang peduli? Di jalanan, aku masih bisa hidup ini.. walaupun tanpa dia... Fugaku, huh. Seandainya Itachi masih ada, mungkin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kondisiku. 5 tahun yang lalu, dia kabur dari rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal di wilayah perkotaan, sekalian mencari pekerjaan. Sebenarnya sih, bukan kabur seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia sudah meminta ijin kepada ayah dan ibu untuk tinggal terpisah. Apa aku mengikuti jejaknya saja ya setelah lulus SMA? Hn.

akhirnya, aku sampai di rumah si pirang jelek yang baru saja kubicarakan. Sebuah apartemen bobrok dengan kayu-kayu lapuk yang menjadi pagarnya. Sialnya, aku iri dengan kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu. ia masih memiliki kehidupan normal yang memBAHAGIAkan.

"Oi bodoh, buka pintunya!" dari awal aku memang tidak ingin bersopan-sopan kepadanya. Anak tidak sopan seperti dia..

"Apa siihh? Datang-datang berisik..! pasti masalah orangtua lagi.. hoaam," dengan wajah tidak peduli, dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan ku masuk. Benar-benar, kenapa aku selalu kepikiran untuk kabur ke sini tiap kali punya masalah..?

"Di rumahku sepi makanan nih.. cuman ada kue kering dan teh, tak apa kan?" ia berjalan ke dapur, dan semenit kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah cangkir dan setoples kue.

"Sebuah cangkir?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Ya, sudah pasti satu gelas berdua.." ucapnya enteng,

"Hhh… romantis sekali dobe," gerutuku eneg

"Sudahlah Sas, nikmatin aja yang ada… menyebalkan sekali gerutuanmu," ocehnya sok bijak. Tapi kuakui, omongan Naruto selalu tepat, dan semua omongannya tidak pernah sekalipun di langgar seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahku,

"Hnn.." aku cuman bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menyeruput tehnya bergantian.

Tunggu dulu,

adegan ini terlalu jorok. Aku memukul Naruto dan menyeruput teh itu duluan, supaya aku tidak mencicipi iler dan jigongnya. Makasih, tapi teh saja sudah cukup buatku. Aku tidak butuh perasa tambahan.

"Kapan ya, kakakmu pulang Sas? Kau nggak kangen?" tiba-tiba saja ia mengganti topik ke arah kakak. Kakak? Aniki? Itachi-nii? Terserah apa itu,

"Biasa saja. Kupikir, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kami. Buktinya, ia memilih untuk tinggal di tempat yang jaraknya Jauh sekali dari rumah dan aku sendiri tidak tahu letak pastinya dimana?"

"Hahh.. seperti apa yang kuduga.. Sas," Naruto menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum seperti biasanya,

"Dengar ya idiot, mungkin saja tempat jauh itu merupakan tempat dengan presentase kemungkinan mendapat kerja yang cukup besar. lagipula, tinggal di tempat jauh tidak bisa di jadikan alasan untuk memvonis seseorang tidak peduli lagi. kalau kau bilang begitu, lalu ayah dan ibuku kau sebut apa?" dengan santai ia menasehatiku. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, aku tidak bisa membantah omongannya. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang bisa menasehatiku tanpa menggunakan kalimat, _'Sabar ya'_ dan sebangsanya. Hebat…

"Setidaknya, kakak bodoh itu kan memberi tahu aku tempat tinggalnya saat ini.. yang ku tahu, ia tinggal di kota Iwa. Dia pikir IWA luas apa?"

"Mungkin…" Naruto berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya, "Kakakmu tidak ingin kau mengirimi surat atau mengunjungi tempat bekerjanya saat ini. karena dengan begitu ia akan selalu teringat olehmu dan ayah-ibunya. Ngerti nggak sih? Gimana perasaan orang yang tinggal jauh dengan keluarga? Pasti kalau lagi sendirian yang pertama kali di ingat adalah keluarga, aku saja begitu.. Ayah dan ibu ada di desa Kiri dan setiap bulan aku selalu menanti surat dari mereka. Yaah, tentu saja dengan adanya sebundel uang yang terselip di surat itulah yang menjadi alasan terbesarku untuk menunggu surat mereka. Hehehe…"

Dia nyengir, aku cengok.

"Becanda Sas.. polos amat sih jadi orang, hahaha!"

ia tertawa?

Tunggu, aku nggak ngerti. Jadi, intinya… kakakku peduli dengan keluarga? Masa?

"Kau serius bilang kakakku masih peduli? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tau kondisi keluarganya saat ini," aku menambahkan,

"Dia pasti tau nanti… dan saat itu, aku yakin kakakmu nggak mungkin diam saja. Seorang jenius seperti dia nggak mungkin bertingkah bodoh sepertimu yang selalu kabur dari masalah," sudah berapa kali si bodoh itu mengatai aku bodoh? Rgghh…

"Aku nggak kabur dari masalah idiot.. gini-gini aku juga lagi mikirin harus apa besok,"

"Itu namanya kabur super idiot. Harusnya kau bisa menjadi penengah diantara kekacauan orangtuamu. Setidaknya, jangan bertindak seolah kau ini tidak peduli dan menjadi kurang ajar sesaat di depan mereka. padahal saat ini kau lagi nangis-nangis ngomongin mereka, Haah.. sudah nggak peduli, nyusahin pula," cukup Sasuke, kau boleh membakar seluruh pakaiannya,

"KAU INI… mau ribut ya!" aku menjitaknya,

"Adawww!" dia meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis kujitak, "Hei! rumah sakit lagi mahal nih! Jangan berbuat yang nggak perlu dong!"

"Kepala batu sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh sakit dan terluka.. tenang saja," menyenangkan. Perasaanku selalu saja plong setiap habis becanda dan berantem dengan Naruto.

"Kaaauuuu! Mau perang ya?" setelah itu kami melakukan aksi gulat yang nggak perlu diceritakan.

Naruto itu, jujur saja dia selalu berteriak heboh tiap kali mendapat nilai 8. Karena menurutnya, itu nilai yang paling spektakuler dan akan membuatnya nangis terharu jika bisa mendapatkannya. Mungkin dia akan mati berdiri kalau sampai dapat nilai seratus. Catat sekali, aku tidak memakai majas hiperbola saat ini. Dengan kata lain, dia itu nggak pinter di sekolahnya, tapi nggak goblok juga sih. Masalahnya, aku yang juara umum ini bisa dikalahkannya dengan mudah saat sedang membahas masalah hidup masing-masing. Mungkin saja, aku pintar di pelajaran, tapi bodoh di dalam kehidupan. Tetapi, Naruto sebaliknya. Kalau kupikir sekali lagi, mungkin saja orang-orang menilai sesuatu yang baik jika kehidupan kita teratur meskipun nilai ulangan kertas kita tertulis angka nol dengan besar. karena hal-hal seperti ulangan lebih mudah di perbaiki daripada memperbaiki nilai-nilai kehidupan.

Yah, pada akhirnya kami berdua tertidur pulas di atas sebuah futon dekil miliknya. Untuk sesaat, aku bisa rileks dan melupakan masalah keluargaku. Untuk sesaat… tapi, keadaan ibu gimana ya? kalau ayah membunuhnya bagaimana? Ah tapi, masa sih? Tapi.. bisa juga terjadi kan? Iya kan? Aduuuh! Aku harus apa!

"Sas…" suara Naruto membangunkanku dari lamunan. Dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dan tubuh yang tersentak kaget saat Naruto menepuk pundakku, aku sadar,

"Y-ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau pikir aku sakit? Tentu saja baik..!"

"Maksudku, ah sudahlah.. pokoknya, apapun masalahmu, jangan terlalu dijadikan pikiran. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang,"

"Hn, aku tau dobe,"

"Mm.. baguslah kalau begitu teme,"

Esoknya, aku kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan gusar dan nggak tenang. Tapi, kalau sudah begini aku tidak boleh tanggung-tanggung lagi. setidaknya, aku harus minta maaf dulu karena sudah berlaku agak -_sangat Sas-_ kasar kepada ayah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya?" sebuah pintu di buka, dan saat itu mataku melongo kaget ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupan nyataku. Harusnya, dia nggak disini.

"K-kakak?" aku menelan ludah, gugup, bingung, tapi rasa senang lebih mendominasi.

"Lama nggak jumpa ya Sas," ia nyengir, dan ketika pintu di buka sedikit lebih lebar lagi, ku lihat keadaan di dalam rumah tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Begitu damai saat itu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke," ibu tersenyum kepadaku, dan ayah menepuk pundakku,

"Jangan pergi seenaknya seperti kemarin dong, aku khawatir tau. Dasar anak bodoh,"

aku tau sekarang, aku tau…

itu wajah khawatir seorang ayah yang sudah lama tidak tergambar di wajah Fuga- ehm maksudku wajah ayahku. Dasar tukang gengsi.. mukanya merah banget tuh,

"Tenang saja, setidaknya aku masih bisa membanggakan keluarga Uchiha.. ya kan?" kakak mengacak-acak rambutku, "Iya lah… kalau tidak, kau sudah di coret dan di buang dari keluarga Uchiha. Hahaha!"

Sedikitnya aku menelan ludah. Untung aku nggak segoblok _-maaf-_ Naruto, kalau tidak…

"Tuh kan! Kau percaya kalimatku barusan? hahaha" tadi ngacak-acak rambut, sekarang mukul punggungku dengan tangan besinya sebesi tangan _Deandels _

"Yah, memang sudah takdir kalau anakku tetap saja bodoh. Dengar ya, seperti apapun kau, Uchiha tetap tertanam di dalam darahmu. Mana mungkin ibumu yang sudah susah payah melahirkanmu, sekarang kami harus membuangmu dengan alasan tidak bisa membanggakan Uchiha? Betapa konyolnya jika aku melakukan hal itu," lagi-lagi ayah nyengir dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ayah…" aku jadi merasa bersalah, "Maaf.. u-untuk… yang, Eee.. kemaren itu lho.. yang itu.. pokoknya maaf," nilai bahasa jepangku bagus, tapi kok cara bicaraku seperti gagak yang belajar ABC?

BLETAK!

Sudah kena tangan besi si Itachi, sekarang kena pukul plus tojosan mantap bak Mohammad Ali dari ayah di pipi!

"Jangan menjelaskan yang aneh-aneh.. haha" dia meniru logatku! Dia menirunyaaaa!

"Makanan sudah siap.. Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke… ayo kita makan," ibu sudah menyiapkan berpiring-piring menu, tidak seperti biasa.

"A-apa ini? Kok banyak makanan?" tanyaku yang makin serasa paling dungu di keluarga itu.

"Ini pesta atas penyambutan kembalinya aku ke rumah sekaligus pesta untuk peresmian rumah baruku. Hehehe..! hebat kan, aku punya rumah baru yang cukup besar di samping rumah ini lho..!" Itachi mendengus senang, lobang hidungnya di besarkan sebesar-besarnya. Aku cuman ngakak ngeliat ekspresi konyolnya saat itu. tapi, sempat juga kaget saat mengetahui rumah barunya itu di sebelah rumah ayah dan ibu.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kehidupan kita akan jadi berbeda mulai detik ini.. mari berusaha!" Itachi menyatukan seluruh tangan kanan kami dan melakukan sorak sorai bersama. Rasanya, seperti pertolongan yang paling besar ketika kakak tertua kembali pulang ke rumahmu…

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ayah berbaikan dengan ibu. Tapi, syukurlah kalau mereka sudah baikan. Aku jadi nggak kena semprot lagi deh. Setidaknya, kalau ibu dan ayah berantem lagi, aku bisa kabur ke rumah Itachi yang lebih megah ketimbang rumah bo(b)rok Naruto.. haha.

**FIN~!**

**Halaman membacot Author : **Jarang-jarang buat Family/Humor… tadinya mau aku buat serius, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja perasaanku agak lunak, jadinya aku buat santai deh ceritanya.. sebenernya awal aku ngebuat cerita ini gara-gara aku ngalamin persis seperti apa yang di alami Sasuke di awal cerita (minus adegan Itachi, aku nggak punya kakak karena aku sendiri anak tertua)

Hehehehe!

One more time,

**THANKS FOR READING~!**


End file.
